The Saga of Sweet
by UmbreonSweet
Summary: Welcome to my story.  You may recognize it from DeviantArt same username . This is a OC/Kotone/Lyra/whatever you wanna call her hybrid and her journey with Pokemon and her rival. It's going to be a bit long and I hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

The Saga of Sweet

Johto

New Bark Town

Morning crept through my window. Adding the last item I would need to my yellow shoulder bag, I turned to the sunrise. Today was the day I'd been waiting for. I was a bit older than most starting on this road, but I couldn't have been more excited.

Today I would go to the New Bark Town Pokemon lab and meet my first ever Pokemon. Together, we would travel the Johto region, challenge gyms, and grow together.

Thumping down the steps, I frowned at the silent kitchen. Of course mom wasn't there. Dad may have left before I could form a memory of him but she still acted like it happened the previous day. All that she had for me was a brand new pair of walking shoes and some note full of empty apologizes. I slid my feet into the shoes, crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash, and headed out into the sunlight.

The streets were quiet as I walked to the lab. My new shoes were comfortable, I had to admit. But what I would have liked even more was mom's presence.

So wrapped up in my thoughts I quickly realized I had arrived at the lab. I stopped just in time as a round blue Pokemon collided with my calves.

"Marill!" I patted the Pokemon on the head. "You need to watch yourself, little buddy."

The wind whipped my curls around as the Pokemon's ears twitched. He looked up at me with his adorable face as I gently prodded his round belly. If Marill was around that could only mean that my neighbor friend was hurrying after.

Sure enough, the door to the lab swung open and Ethan nearly collided with me. Laughing, he patted me on the back as he scooped up his Pokemon.

"Look Marill," He scratched at the raven hair under his hat. "Our friend Sweet is here to get her first Pokemon."

"I sure am," We turned back to the door. "It really took the Professor forever to get these Pokemon. I feel like I've been waiting far too long."

"Get in there, Sweet," Ethan and Marill each nudged me to the door. "Pick a good one. Marill and I want first battle."

"You got it."

The shelves were stuffed with books of Pokemon knowledge and the machines of various uses whirred softly. A skinny bespectacled man in a white lab coat was waiting for me. I'd met Professor Elm a few times over the years, but I wasn't focused on him. My attention was caught by the three red and white balls on the table next to him.

"Good morning, Sweet."

"Professor Elm hello!" I hurried across the room. "You said you finally got starters and I can't wait to meet them."

"I know you've been waiting," Professor Elm agreed. "Now, you may see the Pokeballs here, but your Pokemon will benefit the most from walking at your side. Just like Ethan and Marill."

"Professor!"

The computer behind him pinged. My cry of frustration was ignored as he turned to read the message.

"How fortuitous!" He said. "I already have a errand for you to run. A friend of mine, Mr. Pokemon has a discovery he'd like me to take a look at. It's probably just some egg but still worth checking out. You and your new Pokemon can go and get it for me. It will be a great test of your bond and abilities."

"You haven't given me a Pokemon yet!"

"Oh right. Sorry," He waved his hand at the table. "Go ahead and let them out. Get to know them and choose your companion."

Stretching out my hand to the first ball, my arm shook with excitement. My eyes closed for a moment and when I reopened them, the world was strangely still black. A force jarred my shoulder and I felt an icy chill as I tumbled to the ground. All around me, the lab assistants and Professor Elm were crying out in panic.

The lights flickered back on in a few minutes. Books scattered the floor as desks and tables lay overturned in defeat. A pang of horror struck me as I looked to the empty table. The Pokeballs were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Saga of Sweet

Johto

Route 29

In the turmoil that followed, the ransacked lab was searched but nothing was found. Someone had just stolen the poor Pokemon.

"Why would someone do this?" Angry tears burned the corners of my eyes. "They were just innocent Pokemon."

"I know," Professor Elm absentmindedly fiddled with the Pokegear communicator that they'd prepared for me. "Sweet, I'm sorry. The police are on their way but other than that I don't know what to tell you."

"I'll go after them," I said. "Let me try to save them I know I can. Someone has to help them."

"You don't have a Pokemon," Professor Elm said. "It would be irresponsible to let you go by yourself. Unless..."

Flipping open the Pokegear, he dialed a number. During his hushed conversation, he instructed the lab assistants to clear off a machine. As he flipped the communicator shut, a light flickered at the receptor of the machine.

"A few years ago," Professor Elm walked me to the machine. "A pair of trainers were given the choice not between the grass, water, or fire types but between a normal and an electric type. These trainers went on to do many great things. It's a shot in the dark, but the Professor of our neighboring region and I have decided to offer you this same choice."

"And then I can go save the captured Pokemon."

"Yes," he nodded. "I had hoped you would have more time to bond and choose which you wanted but there simply isn't that option."

He tapped the top of each ball and a brilliant red light manifested two different Pokemon. One was yellow with red cheeks and pointed ears and the other was a brown ball of fluff.

"Eee?" The brown ball rolled out its fluffy tail and scratched the back of one of its ears.

"Pika!" The yellow one lashed its jagged tail. A tiny spark of electricity gathered around its red cheeks.

"This is Eevee and Pikachu," Professor Elm said. "Pikachu is an electric type and Eevee is a normal type. But don't let their cute looks fool you. They each have massive potential just waiting to be unlocked by the right trainer."

"Professor!" Ethan charged through the open door, Marill at his side. "My dad called. Is he alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, son," Ethan's dad spoke up from where he and other lab assistants had been tidying. "But it's good to see you and Marill."

"Someone ransacked the lab," I said. "And the starter Pokemon are missing."

Ethan's hands curled to fists at his side. "It must have been that red haired guy I passed on Route 29. He said Marill was a weak Pokemon for an ever weaker trainer."

"The police are coming," Professor Elm said. "You can give them a description."

"No way," Ethan said. "I know what the guy looks like and I bet I can catch him. Then I'll show him how weak we are!"

With a squeak of agreement, Marill hurried back outside. With a look of determination, Ethan charged after his companion.

"So which will you pick, Sweet?" Professor Elm nodded to the two waiting Pokemon.

Looking from one to the other, I found my hands nervously twisting the end of one of my long brown braids. The fluff of Eevee's fur reminded me of my own unruly hair when I had it loose. I connected with Eevee's deep brown eyes, a shade that seemed on the familiar side of spectrum as my amber ones.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said. "Eevee, if you're ready, I am."

"Eee!" Eevee squeaked an affirmative and jumped into my arms. My fingers curved around the tiny body and stroked the lush fur.

Professor Elm flipped open my PokeGear and held it towards Eevee. A tiny series of beeps came from the device before he turned it so I could see the screen.

"Your PokeGear is working just fine," he said. "There are many useful items on here for you to explore. But here I've pulled up your roster. Currently that's just this Eevee. You can see the known moves as well as gender, health, and numerous other stats. This will hold true for each Pokemon you capture."

"So Eevee is a boy," I took the PokeGear and began scrolling through the information on screen. "He's proud of his power and likes dry food."

"The people working at the PokeMarts can help you with customizing your Pokemon food," Professor Elm said. "Different Pokemon will have different like and dislikes just like people. You'll learn how to adjust to each of your friends and their needs."

"I hope so..." I looked at the fluffy bundle in my arms.

"Here," Professor Elm handed me a plastic squeeze bottle. "A good trainer knows when to use items. This Potion will restore health if needed."

"Thank you." I tucked the potion into my bag.

"And your badge case," Professor Elm handed me a plastic case. "It's a way to mark your accomplishments and to identify yourself to other trainers. You can also keep track of your wins and defeats and lots of other things too. Don't forget to sign the back of your card."

Eevee sniffed at the badge case and let out a squeak of excitement.

"The starter Pokemon are counting on you two," Professor Elm said, handing me Eevee's Pokeball. "Watch out for that red haired boy. But don't forget to stop by Mr. Pokemon's house on Route 30 to see what he wants. Hopefully, you can bring them all back safely."

As I nodded, the excitement of the morning had changed into a sense of determination. Eevee hopped from my arms to keep pace at my side. We walked into the sun and towards the grass of Route 29.

"Sweet!"

Eevee and I jumped in alarm as someone strode quickly towards us. Seeing the blue ball of a Pokemon at the trainer's side, I knew it was Ethan.

"I thought you were heading after the Pokemon thief," I said. "Were you waiting for me?"

Ethan looked a little embarrassed. "I got all the way to Cherrygrove and there was no sign of him."

"Cherrygrove, huh?" I rested a hand on my hip and shared a look with my new Pokemon. "You mean those red roofed buildings I can see from here?"

"Well yeah..." He trailed off. "Hey I'm just trying to be a nice guy by showing you showing you some of my tricks of the trade."

"Tricks?"

"Watch and learn." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Marill! Tackle!"

Marill barreled into the grass and when he emerged, he was chasing a small purple Pokemon.

"That's a Rattata," Ethan seemed to want to impress me with his Pokemon knowledge. "A normal type, like your Eevee."

"Should I be taking notes?" I laughed.

"What you want to do is weaken the Pokemon you want to capture. Status attacks help too like Sleep or Paralysis," He tossed the Pokeball from one hand to the other before throwing it at the weakened Rattata. The ball captured Rattata in a blur of red light before falling to the ground and shaking a few times. "When the light goes off, you have caught the Pokemon."

As he said it, the light disappeared. Marill grabbed the ball and zipped to Ethan's side, holding it up in triumph.

"Congratulations!" I patted Marill on the head as Ethan pocketed the ball.

"Here," Ethan rummaged in his bag and pulled out five Pokeballs. "These are my treat. You can get more at the PokeMart."

"Thank you." I said. Eevee's Pokeball was already sitting in the front slot of my slim customized belt. I slipped the empty Pokeballs in the open slots around my waist.

"Don't forget," Ethan called as he chased after Marill. "You owe me a battle."

As he hurried towards the city, I noticed a card on the ground. Stopping to pick it up, I called after him, "Ethan! You forgot your-"

"Eee?"

"He can't hear me," I shrugged at Eevee's confused face. "What is this anyways?"

Though I hadn't gotten a good look at mine, I recognized the paper component of the Trainer Card case. There was a space for the trainer to sign and my eyes ran over the sprawling script.

"Silver," I said. "I guess this isn't Ethan's."

Eevee cocked his head up at me, straining to see what I was talking about. With a laugh, I stuck the pocket in my card. I would turn it in at the Pokemon Center when we arrived in Cherrygrove.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saga of Sweet

Johto

Cherrygrove

After fighting a series of Pidgey and Rattata, Eevee and I were starting to understand his attacks and abilities a little better. A stop in the PokeMart got me set up with supplies for making Pokemon food as well as some instant food packets for myself and a piece of flint. These were essentials given freely to trainers so they could maintain their own health and the health of their Pokemon. I was going to have to practice making campfires as most of the meals needed to be heated in the little pot.

The blossoms from the flower beds were fragrant, but not enough to mask the scent of the sea. Squealing with joy, Eevee and I hurried for the shore to splash in the waves. The shadows began to grow longer against the sands as I realized I had spent my first day as trainer barely making it to the next town. There was still so much I had to do. The starter Pokemon... the errand at Mr. Pokemon's house...

A yawn left me as I detached my sleeping mat from the bottom of my bag. Cherrygrove Pokemon Center didn't have the trainer lodging facilities of larger towns. But that was alright. It was good for me and my Pokemon to get used to sleeping in the field. Or in this case, the warm sands of the beach.

With a yawn of agreement, Eevee curled on my pillow beside me. As I slipped off my shoes and pulled the blanket over both of us, something caught my eye across the bay. Besides the cliffs, a tiny stretch of land seemed to hold a small wooden sign. Though the winds and the salt had clearly had their way with it, something still made me wonder what it said. Maybe someday, I would have the ability to cross the bay and explore that land.

But night was falling and we needed to get our sleep. Eevee's ears tickled my face as we curled up together and were rocked to sleep by the sounds of the waves.

I had thought my sleeping bag was far enough away, but the cool waters told me otherwise as they soaked my feet. Grabbing Eevee, my bag, and my sleeping mat, I raced up the beach with a yelp. Jumping on my shoulder, Eevee grumbled as I rolled up the mat and padded back down to recover my shoes.

"What kind of moron falls asleep right next to the ocean?" A voice snapped, dripping with bitter sarcasm. My head whirled around as I searched for the speaker. It didn't seem like a coincidence that the guy jumping down from a boulder had shaggy red hair and a bad attitude.

"I'm sorry?" I was pretty sure I had heard him correctly, but my eyes were focusing on his belt. Four Pokeballs. Three captured starter Pokemon plus whatever one he used.

He pointed to Eevee on my shoulder. "You're a Pokemon trainer?"

Eevee squealed happily as I gently scratched him under the chin. "Eevee and I are just starting on our journey."

"So how about a battle?" He held up a Pokeball. "I've got some brand new Pokemon and I want to test their abilities."

"Visit New Bark Town recently?" I asked. "Tell you what, I'll battle you. But if I win, you have to take the Pokemon back to Professor Elm's laboratory."

"You aren't going to win," He snorted. "So let's get this over with."

"C'mon Eevee," I nodded to my Pokemon. He jumped from my shoulder and squared off against the thief. "We can win together!"

"Get ready to lose," He seemed most animated when he tossed his Pokeball. A fire sparked in his silver eyes that didn't seem to be present during his insults. "Totodile. Time to fight."

"That's one of Professor Elm's starter Pokemon," I gaped at the little blue Pokemon. "You can't use that Pokemon. It doesn't belong to you."

"Oh no?" He asked. "Well watch how well he listens to me. Totodile! Scratch that tumbleweed."

"Quick Attack, Eevee!" I countered. The two Pokemon charged. Eevee was the faster of the two as he landed his attack first. Totodile struck back and sent Eevee crashing towards me.

"Like I said," The thief crossed his arms. "This whole region is full of weaklings."

"You can do this, Eevee," I said. "C'mon. Sand Attack!"

"Leer."

Eevee squeaked unhappily as Totodile scrunched up his face and shot him a look. The dirt Eevee kicked up with his hind paws smacked Totodile in the nose.

"Why don't you quit now?"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

The Pokemon each took another hit.

"Your defense is low," The thief pointed out. "One more hit to your weak little fur ball and the battle is mine. Scratch, Totodile!"

"Quick Attack!" I said. Eevee's speed did not fail as he crashed into Totodile, knocking him on his side. Eevee spun back towards me, tired but proud. Totodile was unable to battle.

The thief froze as if his brain hadn't yet caught up and processed what had just happened. I hurried to Eevee's side and the fluffy Pokemon danced around my feet.

"You can't rely on dumb luck to win you every battle."

"You need to learn to stop taunting and start focusing on how your Pokemon feel," Scooping up Eevee, I tucked him on my shoulder. Crossing to Totodile, I patted the little blue Pokemon on the head. "Good job, Totodile. You really fought hard."

"Hmph," The thief recalled Totodile and turned to walk away. "Useless."

"Wait!" I ran up to him. "You said you would give the Pokemon back if you lost."

"Wrong. You said that," He snapped. "I never agreed."

"But you stole them," I cried. "Admit it and do the right thing in returning them."

His silence made me look closer. He wasn't listening to me, but looking at the ground. The trainer card I'd meant to turn in to the Pokemon Center had somehow fallen out of my pocket during the battle. As I knelt to grab it, he swiped it out from under my fingertips.

"I guess you would know about stealing," He shoved the card into his pocket. "That's mine."

"So your name is Silver," I said. "I guess I didn't introduce myself either. My name is Sweet."

"Sweet is a stupid name for a stupid trainer."

My mouth dropped open at his harsh words. He didn't even know me. If anything, I should be judging him harshly for stealing helpless Pokemon. "Well Silver is a dumb name for a trainer with red hair!"

"Just stay out of my way." Hands in his pockets, he stormed off towards Route 30. My feet moved to run after him, but I stumbled over something in the sand. As Eevee tried his hardest to stay on my shoulder, I grabbed the items in the sand.

"Pokeballs?" I rolled them in my hand. There were only two, but two were better than none. Eevee's breath was a little wheezy in my ear so I had no other option but to go rest at the Pokemon Center. Silver could have his head start, but I was going to catch up to him.

"We'll just see who is relying on dumb luck," I said. "And who believes in their Pokemon."


	4. Chapter 4

The Saga of Sweet

Johto

Route 30- Mr. Pokemon's House

The empty breakfast dishes were piled high on the tiny table. I'd arrived in a timely manner to meet Mr. Pokemon, a nice but a little eccentric, old man. He was entertaining another guest as well. A man who seemed familiar but I couldn't exactly place the face. As Mr. Pokemon went to gather his latest discovery, the other guest turned to me with a fatherly smile.

"How are you and Eevee getting along?"

"Great," I said. "We've won some battles with trainers and wild Pokemon. I think we're getting along well and getting to know each other better."

In my lap, Eevee squealed his agreement.

"That's good," he said. "When Professor Elm called me about last minute starter Pokemon, I was surprised. You see, the last trainer that chose Eevee also happened to be my grandson."

"You're the fellow Professor?" I asked, remembering Professor Elm's words. "From Kanto? Professor Oak?"

"I am," He reached into his pocket. "Seeing that Professor Elm gave you a PokeGear, I feel I should trust you with this."

Looking from the tiny electronic device to Professor Oak's smiling face, I had to admit I was confused. "Is it another PokeGear?"

"A PokeDex," He corrected me. "It can record the data of all the Pokemon you meet in the wild or belonging to other trainers. It would really help me with my research if you tried to identify all the Pokemon you can."

Flipping open the device, I listened to the electronic voice as it described Eevee's features to me.

"And if you'll give me your PokeGear," Professor Oak continued. "I'll put my number in there. If you need help finding certain types of Pokemon, I can offer suggestions or evaluate your PokeDex at any time."

"I'll try my best to meet all sorts of Pokemon," I slid him my PokeGear. Eevee squeaked his agreement. "We both will."

"Behold!" Mr. Pokemon announced in a booming voice. He'd returned with a white egg on a pillow. The shell was patterned with red and blue triangles. "My discovery!"

Jumping from my shoulder to the table, Eevee sniffed at the egg. As Professor Oak handed my PokeGear back, Mr. Pokemon shoved the egg in my hands.

"It's warm," I hugged the egg to my chest. "What's inside?"

"We don't know yet," Mr. Pokemon had a twinkle in his eye. "Hopefully Professor Elm will find the right person to study it."

"I'll be careful with it," I said. "I promise."

Eevee squeaked his agreement. Thanking Mr. Pokemon for the food and Professor Oak for the PokeDex, I gathered Eevee on my shoulder. With the egg in my arms, I headed back to New Bark Town.

Back down the Route, there were trainers to battle and Eevee learned some new attacks. We found a few Pokemon to add to the Dex, but when I turned it on the egg nothing could be identified. The egg grew even warmer as we walked and I started to worry about handing it over. But that was the difference between trainers like Silver and trainers like me. I wanted to earn my friends rather than steal them and cause them distress.

Back at the lab, uniformed Policemen were gathering evidence. Apparently, Ethan had returned empty handed but able to provide a description of Silver. The starter Pokemon were welcomed back with open arms, but I had to admit that one hadn't been recovered. It was Totodile, the Pokemon Silver had used but then dismissed as weak. I was sure I would have seen Totodile returned after Silver's loss.

The only thing left to do after I spoke with the police was to return the egg. Though Eevee jumped into my arms as soon as I handed over the egg, I still felt a strange pang of sadness without it.

"As I thought," Professor Elm said. "Pokemon egg. I'll give you a call if we learn anything more."

Resting my hand on the egg one last time, I managed a smile before Eevee and I headed for the door again. We had to retrace our steps to Mr. Pokemon's house and then westward to Violet City. The first gym awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

The Saga of Sweet

Johto

Violet City

"Why can't we challenge the gym yet?" I asked the man standing beside the pillars bearing champion's names.

"It's tradition," he explained. "Falkner doesn't take challenges until trainers prove themselves in Sprout Tower. The sages there are believed to be the best judges of a trainer's relationship with their Pokemon."

I turned to my Pokemon. "Ready Eevee?"

"Eee!" He trailed on my heels as we headed back into town to the base of the shifting Sprout Tower. Collecting PokeDex entries along the way, Eevee and I made our way to the very top of the winding tower. The sages along the way put up a good fight, and before we reached the top, we had to take a rest. Thanks to Professor Elm's Potion, Eevee ended up ready for battle sooner than I was.

"What's wrong Eevee?" I asked as he scampered ahead of me. The last sage I'd battled had told me the Master's room was at the top. There really was no other option but to follow my Eevee into the room. He was ready for battle, but the Master's opponent made me stop dead in my tracks.

"You must respect your Pokemon," the Master was addressing my red headed nemesis. "Not wield them with such recklessness."

"It won me the match, didn't it?" Silver tucked a Pokeball at his waist. I was surprised to see four Pokeballs. He'd clearly been busy collecting a team since I'd last seen him. Looking down at Eevee, I realized I still had the empty Pokeballs to fill. It hadn't even occurred to me to start looking for new team mates. Eevee and I still had so much to learn about one another.

"If you were to befriend your team you would find your battles much easier," the Master looked past Silver to where I stood in the doorway. "It would seem I have another visitor. You may go and challenge the gym."

"Gladly," Silver turned and paused when he saw me. "Ah it's Cookie and Tumbleweed. You should have no trouble with this wimp, old man."

"Cookie?" I looked down at Eevee. His hackles were raised as he snarled at Silver's boots when he walked past. Purposefully jarring my shoulder with his, he headed out the door with his hands in his pockets. "It's Sweet! Don't act like you don't remember."

"Yeah whatever." His snide laugh echoed all the way down the stairs.

"What a jerk!" I stomped my foot.

"Indeed," the Master beckoned me forward. "I am called Li. And you are Sweet?"

"Cookie?" I asked again. "How'd he get Cookie from Sweet?"

Master Li smiled, waiting for me to process my encounter with my rival. "I take it you are here to gain my permission to challenge the gym?"

I nodded, Eevee hurried forward.

"Your young friend already has many companions," Master Li produced a Pokeball from his robes. "But you seem to just have the one."

"We aren't friends," I grumbled as I checked the first Pokemon. It was a Flying type named Hoothoot. "Eevee, Tackle!"

"Eee!" He barreled into the Pokemon, sending it spinning.

"Good," Master Li pulled out two Pokeballs and threw out a pair of Grass type Bellsprout. "You have strength. Let's see your speed. Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it!" I said. Eevee jumped into the air, but one Bellsprout managed to snag his leg and send him tumbling back to the ground. "Use Tail Whip to get free."

Lashing his tail, Eevee held the Bellsprout at bay long enough to tug free of their vines.

"Yes!" I punched the air. "Now Tackle them into each other."

Eevee butted the closest Bellsprout into the other. They fell in a pile at their Master's feet.

"I am heartened by what I see here," Master Li recalled the Pokemon. "You care about quality and not quantity unlike that red haired trainer. You also value the friendship shared with your Eevee. Any Pokemon you pick to join you will flourish with such an attitude."

Eevee squeaked his agreement.

"Remember each battle," Master Li advised. "And the hard work of your Pokemon."

"I will."

"You may challenge the gym. I promise to send word," Master Li said. "But the day is late. I recommend a good night's rest before challenging Falkner."

"That's a good idea," I agreed as Eevee yawned. "We'll head to the Pokemon Center. Thanks again for all your kind words."

"I hope to hear good things about your journey." Mater Li bowed and I returned the motion. As Eevee curled up in my arms, we headed down the steps and out into the sunset.

The bunk beds of the Pokemon Center weren't exactly comfortable, but there was space to air out my sleeping mat beside them. There were no other trainers in the room and I found myself wondering where Silver spent his nights.

After I arranged my bag on the bottom bunk, I hurried down to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Eevee and me. I'd left him with Nurse Joy and I was anxious to hear the bell letting me know he was healed and happy. Pacing the common area with two bowls of food, I shrieked with joy when the bell finally chimed. I left my bowl on the table and hurried to the counter.

"Eevee is doing well," Nurse Joy smiled as I gathered him in my arms and retrieved his Pokeball. "Just make sure you stay on top of his coat situation. It will tangle if he doesn't get a good brushing each day. The same is true if he ends up evolving into a Flareon. Those Flareon have a very high maintenance coat."

"We haven't even thought about evolution yet," I admitted as Eevee shoved his head into his food. "Right now we're just thinking about the gym battle tomorrow!"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Have a good night."

"Thanks." I walked back to the couch. Eevee was happy to sit on the cushion next to me and eat. Picking up my own bowl, I started in on my noodles. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the first bite and following rumble of my stomach. The radio was playing over the intercom and I found myself listening to Professor Oak's show, much to my surprise. I'd have to stop by and say hello once I reached Goldenrod.

We finished out meal and I went to wash our bowls in the sink. Then I carried the dishes and Eevee up to the dorm. I couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower in the morning. Though Eevee yawned and curled up on the pillow, I pulled out a brush and worked through his fur until it was sleek and shiny. By the time I was done, he was fast asleep.

With a yawn of my own, I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers. Eevee's fur tickled my face but he scooted over a little on the pillow to give me some room. Normally, I would have taken my hair out of the braids and brushed it out, but that could wait until morning.

Violet City Gym

After breakfast and baths, Eevee and I were heading for the Violet City gym. The man outside nodded to me and stepped aside so I could pass, but my gaze was drawn to the victor's pillar. At the very bottom I'd expected to see Silver's name but it wasn't there.

"Has some guy been by since yesterday?" I asked. "Red hair, a little taller than me. Bad attitude?"

The man shook his head. "No but thanks for the heads up."

"Sure..." I walked into the gym, scratching my head in confusion. Silver had seemed so eager to get to the gym. What was taking him so long if he'd already gained entry by defeating Sprout Tower?

Eevee let out a squeak of alarm as we came to a seemingly empty room. Scooping up my Pokemon, I set him on my shoulder as I walked onto a wooden platform. A slight whir sounded before we were thrust into the air. Eevee and I were still squealing as we scrambled off the platform onto a winding wooden walkway.

"Are you okay?" said the Trainer nearest to me. I could see another two looking inquisitively in my direction.

"I'm good!" I dusted myself off. Eevee was looking nervously over my shoulder at the platform.

"Cool," the Trainer held up a Pokeball. "My name's Abe and I'm a bird keeper. Is this your first gym battle?"

I nodded and looked at Eevee. "We're ready."

And we did well. Eevee's speed bested Abe's Spearow. He then pointed me towards the next trainer along the walkway.

"That's Rod," Abe said. "And after him you get to take on Falkner."

"Thanks." Though the board was wide enough, I still held out my arms for balance and walked slowly like I was on a tightrope. Eevee stuck close to my heels and seemed to mimic my careful steps. Rod was howling with laughter when I reached his platform.

"You afraid of heights?" He asked.

"Just unaccustomed," I corrected him. "But we're ready!"

Rod had two Pidgey's which were a little faster than Abe's Spearow. But Eevee was strong and smart. I could see why he was proud of his power as he scored another win. I held out my arms and we walked the last bit to the gym leader. Brushing his long blue bangs out of his eyes, he hurried over to meet me as I took my final step onto the massive platform.

"Hi," He held out his hand. "I'm Falkner."

"Sweet," I shook his hand. "And this is Eevee."

"You don't have a starter?" Falkner cocked his head like one of his bird Pokemon.

"Eevee." I pointed to my Pokemon.

"Not the Pokemon I usually see," He shrugged. "Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita. Those guys ring a bell?"

"My mom has a Quilava," I said. "He goes to work with my mom everyday. Quilava was my father's starter Pokemon but he gave him to my mom shortly after they met."

"Is your dad a famous trainer?" Falkner proudly puffed out his chest. "My dad is."

"I have no idea," I admitted with a sad laugh. "I don't remember. My dad left when I was little and we don't know what happened to him. Off chasing the Champion dream like a little kid, but he was a grown man who abandoned his family."

"Is that why you waited so long to start your journey?"

I nodded. Eevee whimpered and looked up at me. "It's alright. I just don't want to follow in his footsteps."

But my heart ached just a little at the lack of memories. The photo albums with only pictures of me. My mom hated getting her picture taken and she hated even more to look at pictures of us. There was always an empty space in the picture that her shaky fingertips would touch. The spaces where my father should have been.

"So what dream is Sweet chasing?" Falkner looked thoughtful. He motioned me forward into the rectangle arena. We stood at opposite ends. Eevee moved into the middle of the arena, but Falkner seemed to be waiting on my answer before he called out his first Pokemon.

"I don't know yet," I admitted. "But I have Eevee and I want us to journey and grow together."

Falkner nodded. "You know people always stroll in here with some freshly caught electric type and my Pokemon usually win despite the type disadvantage. I'm looking forward to a level playing field."

"We're ready," I said. Eevee dropped into a crouch, ready to make the first move. "We can win this!"

"Go Pidgey!"

"Sand Attack!"

"Tackle!"

Eevee deflected the attack with a well placed Sand Attack. A couple Tackles later Pidgey was done.

"We still fly!" Falkner sent out his second Pokemon. "Pidgeotto! Gust!"

"Hang on, Eevee!" I said. He dug in his claws as he took the wind attack. "Maybe we can't fly, but we have our own skills. Keep it up! Tackle!"

Eevee streaked across the field, crashing into Pidgeotto. Falkner fired back with another Gust and Eevee clung to the boards to keep from being blown off the platform.

"Tackle!" The leader and I chorused. Our Pokemon charged to the center of the arena. When Pidgeotto ducked low, Eevee jumped over his head and landed hard on his back. The Pokemon crumpled to the field, unable to battle.

"That was fun," Falkner recalled the fallen Pidgeotto. "The Zephyr badge is yours."

"Ours," I corrected him as I scurried across the field and scooped up Eevee. "Good job, Eevee!"

"Here," Falkner walked over and handed me a badge. "You two earned it."

I held it up to the lights and smiled. "It looks like a bird."

"My dad told me something when I was a kid," Falkner smiled. "He said 'Falkner, bird Pokemon don't just fly with their wings, they soar through the sky because that's what they want to do with all their heart.' I know you don't have the ideal relationship with your dad, but that shouldn't stop you from letting people and Pokemon get close to you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Good luck, Sweet," Falkner smiled. "Your next challenge awaits in Azlea town. It's a long way down Route 32 and through Union Cave, so be sure to stock up on the items you'll need."

Holding out my arms, Eevee and I made our way back along the walkway. We had to endure another ride on the platform so we were both grateful when we touched solid ground. The man at the door high-fived me when I showed him my badge. As we walked away, he bent to the pillar to add my name at the bottom.

After a rest at the Pokemon center, I shouldered my bag and Eevee. He'd earned a bit of a rest and I'd grown used to the way his fur tickled my ear when he sat on my shoulder. As we headed for the PokeMart, my PokeGear started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sweet!" Professor Elm's voice rang over the line. "It's Professor Elm."

"Hi Professor," I scratched Eevee under his chin. "Guess what? Eevee and I won our first badge!"

"Congratulations," He said. "Listen, I know it will be retracing your steps, but would you mind coming back to the lab?"

"I guess not," I shrugged. "Is everything alright?"

"Well you remember that egg you brought here?" Professor Elm asked. "I've decided I would like to send it with you on your journey."

"Really?" I squealed. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

"See you then!" We hung up.

As I danced and squealed, Eevee nudged my ear in confusion.

"Remember the egg?" I asked. "Professor Elm is entrusting it to us! A new Pokemon friend!"

And then Eevee was matching my squeal of joy. I picked him off my shoulder and spun him in my arms. I didn't know what Pokemon would hatch from the egg, but I couldn't wait to find out.

In my excitement, I didn't realize someone was coming out the PokeMart doors until I bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as I gathered the things that had spilled from her shopping bag. She was striking in her long kimono and elegant hairstyle.

"It's fine," She smiled. "So what has you so excited?"

"An egg!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "I got it for Professor Elm from Mr. Pokemon, and now I get to carry it with me on my journey."

"Hmm," She looked at the Eevee on my shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Sweet," I said. "And this is Eevee."

"Interesting," She said. "Something is different about you."

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking out loud. Don't mind me. Please, go and get your egg. Take good care of it for me."

"Sorry again about running into you!" I called over my shoulder. "C'mon Eevee. Let's go find our new friend!"


End file.
